


A mother helps (vent)

by A_R



Category: No Fandom
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I needed to vent but I didn't want people I know to have to deal with it, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, personal vent, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R/pseuds/A_R
Summary: It's just a personal vent. You probably do not want to read it. Sorry for writing it, I needed to let it out and I can't tell people I know because then they will say I'm faking everything. None of this is fake and these are my true feelings. I'm sorry.





	A mother helps (vent)

I cover my mouth with my trembling hands as I feel the suffocating vile creep up my contracting throat. My chest pounding and body shaking as the loud slam of the door echoes repeatedly throughout my head. My eyes water as I try to keep my composure together. My head throbs as I think back to those times where I was the culprit responsible for the tense atmosphere.

“You’re just like your father” she says, yet she’s not here. She’s in there crying. She’s not in here, no one’s in here, _it's just me._

I’m not like him. I’m not like him. I’m not like him, I’m not like him, I’m not like him. _I’m not like him._

The door keeps inputting its thoughts, over and over and over and over. Why won’t it just _shut up._ Why can’t I be happy? I am happy, I am happy, I am happy, I am-

My eyes burn as I blink and find myself in my room. I’m curled into my small ball of protection. My eyes leaking like a thunderstorm after a harsh drought.

My stomach twists and churns as I hear his footsteps echo throughout the house. The tv turns on and growls to life, yet the house in blanketed in silence. My body trembles as I think everything. I’m the reason this started. I shouldn’t have been born. Why was I born? Why? Why? Why? _Why?_

My hands smother my mouth as a heavy sob wreaks through my whole body. My ears burning as I think of the things he said to her. They weren’t true. They weren’t true. Why does he think that way?

My legs tremble as I slowly uncurl and slide off the bed. I stumble through the hall and wind up in front of her closed door. I hesitate and stand there for a while. Only moving to continue when his cough startles me. I creak the door open bit by bit.

You’re just like him. You’re just like him. _You’re just like him._ No, I’m not like him, I’m not, I’m not, _I’m not._ My mind battles with memories as the door still thunders in my ears.

My trembling hand reaches for her in need. I need her and she needs me. We need each other. I need my mother for she takes all the pain away, and I sooth her. It’s like I’m preening her feathers, calming her down, while she does the same to me.

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, _I’m sorry._

My hands clench around her shirt as we hug each other tightly. She has stopped crying and so have I.

A deep, trembling breath flows air into my body, only to be shakily exhaled, as my head buries into her shoulder.


End file.
